1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to using an application, a gate using the method, a terminal using the method, and a communication system using the method, and more particularly, to a method of using a web application received from a predetermined web server via a network, a gate using the method, a terminal using the method, and a communication system using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, terminals such as smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablets, personal computers (PCs), tablet type terminals or the like are being rapidly supplied. Accordingly, development of applications executable on these terminals has accelerated, and many applications are being launched. As disclosed herein, applications provided on a web server are referred to as web applications. The web applications are compressed in different forms according to models or types of terminals that receive the web applications.
Moreover, as wired or wireless network technology is developed, internet networks or server systems using internet networks are also gradually being developed. Accordingly, computing devices including terminals such as smartphones, PDAs, PCs, tablet type terminals or the like are dependent on web networks. For example, a user who uses a smartphone may receive web applications from an application provider and use the web application.
In general, web applications are provided via a browser. Also, mobile terminals use different browsers according to manufacturers, models, or product specifications. Accordingly, web applications used in a terminal cannot be used in other terminals that use a different browser from that of the terminal. Due to this browser dependency of web applications, open platforms cannot be implemented.
Accordingly, a method of using applications while guaranteeing compatibility between web applications and a mobile terminal using the same are required. In addition, a method for a plurality of mobile terminals to use web applications more conveniently, a gateway using the method, a terminal using the method, and a communication system using the method are provided.